1362
by SomeSimpleStories
Summary: "Esperaba que Dievas no le traicionara tras las súplicas que le había dedicado, que Laima le siguiera dando suerte, y que Menuo le protegiese esa noche." Así empieza este one-shot hetaliense. Lituania, protagonista, se enfrenta, a La Orden, tras varios años evitando a Gilbert. ¿Qué pasará cuando los caballeros ataquen Kaunas y encuentren allí a la nación? ¿Cómo escapará?


**¡Aquí la cara oculta de SomeSimpleStories! Digo oculta porque soy la otra parte del usuario y nunca he publicado NADA. Pero, nah, me va bien, no estoy nerviosa, he hecho mis estiramientos, preparación mental, etc. xD**

**Esta es una historia Hetaliense de... 4.898 palabras (Hm, muchas para ser un one-shot). Para aquellos que no lo sepan, está basado en un pequeño dato histórico (no, no se llama 1362 por que le dí un golpe al teclado numérico, chic s), del que hablaré al final por si queréis saber más. Todas las traducciones y aclaraciones estarán igualmente al final, y en el texto les corresponderá un asterisco. Dioses y demás también serán aclarados al final, pero carecen de asterisco.**

**Si tengo alguna falta, o una traducción que podría mejorar, se dice y la cambio, ¿va? Resulta que no sé mucho de lituano, aunque me gustaría. Si hay algún fallo histórico, ¡lo mismo!**

**¡Espero que os guste! ¡El prota es Lituania, por cierto! ¡No hay romance, lo siento por los que les guste~!**

**HEY, HETALIA NO ME PERTENECE. PERTENECE AL SEÑOR HIMARUYA. EL PORQUÉ DE QUE ESTO ESTÉ EN MAYÚSCULAS ES PURA PEREZA A QUITARLAS.**

* * *

Esperaba que Dievas no le traicionara tras todos las súplicas que le había dedicado, que Laima le siguiera dando suerte, y que Menuo le protegiese esa noche. Por ahora lo estaban haciendo. Por ahora.

Se apretó en el rincón del pequeño armario, escuchando atentamente. Gritos de horror, olor a quemado y el chirrido del metal al chocar lo inundaba todo. Pero sonaba lejos, al menos a veinte metros de la casa en la que se encontraba.

- _Dievas saugo mane, Dievas juos apsaugoti__ …*_ -ojalá le escucharan, allí arriba, o abajo, o dónde estuviesen. Iba a necesitar a muchos dioses para salir de esa.

Entonces algo le hizo estremecerse. Por encima de todos los gritos de euforia y de terror, dependiendo del bando, se oyó una risa. Una risa grave y fuerte, que sonaba aterradoramente cerca de la casa en la que se encontraba.

Miró por la rendija que había entre las puertas del armario. En frente suya, a unos cinco metros, estaba el portón de la entrada. Lo vigiló mientras se formaba un nudo en su estómago. Le invadía esa sensación de cuando sabes que algo malo está _a punto_ de pasar, pero no _cu__á__ndo_ va a pasar.

La tensión subía por momentos mientras oía pasos de gente arremolinándose en la entrada.

- _Prašome Dievas, prašome neranda man …*_

La risa paró, los gritos pararon, las luchas pararon. El silencio se apoderó de todo.

_En varios años no había __descansado__. Había viajado desde __más allá de __Dünaburg__ hasta __Gardinas__. __Desde allí había atravesado bosques hasta Šiauliai, y de __nuevo __había vuelto a viajar hacia __el sureste. Llevaba ya unos años haciendo esas travesías tan radicales, de norte a sur, de este a oeste. __No paraba hasta llegar casi a la frontera contraría._

_¿Qué marcaba su rumbo? Los teutones, a veces los tártaros. O la peste, que estaba haciendo más estragos que todos juntos. No pasaba en cada ciudad a la que iba más de tres días, a no ser que fuera el único lugar seguro en los alrededores._

_Estaba al corriente de todo lo que ocurría en el ducado. Los caballeros, soldados y mensajeros le dictaban en qué sitio se le necesitaba o a cuál no debía acudir. En cualquiera de los casos, siempre acaba partiendo hacia algún destino lejano._

Oyó a alguien poniendo orden fuera de la casa. Durante un momento todo volvió a su silencio sepulcral, y cualquier sonido, el del viento, una rama golpeando el cristal, o el crujir de la madera que tenía debajo, le hacía estremecerse. Todo habría sido más fácil si le hubieran dejado salir a luchar, o salir de la ciudad. Al menos le podrían haber dado un arma, aunque fuera una escoba.

Unos golpes interrumpieron sus pensamientos, alguien iba a hablar.

- _Prašome, o ne jiems__ …*_ -murmuró, mirando la puerta fijamente.

Escuchó un grito pidiendo atención:

- ¡_Herr*_ _Gilbert_! -la voz fue acompañada de una patada al suelo- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

- _Kesesese~ _-una enigmática risa, la misma que la que oyó antes, salió de alguien que debía de estar justo en frente de la puerta- ¡Está aquí!

- _Šūdas šūdas šūdas šūdas__...*_ -se mordió el labio inferior.

No podía ser. Tendría que haberse ido antes.

Le había encontrado.

_La razón __principal__ de esos viajes tan largos __ahora __eran los teutones. Ya le había avisado __Polonia __cuando por pura casualidad se lo encontró en Gardinas;__esos caballeros__ estaban ganado mucho poder._

_- Y te va ha acabar hiendo, como, fatal -le había __dicho __esa vez,__ hace__ unos años, antes de empezar sus migraciones-. Ya vienen para acá. A mí, bueno, no me harán mucho; ya sabes, les puedo y eso... ¡pero temo por ti, Lieeet!_

_- ¿Y por qué tienen que ir a por mí? -no había podido evitar quejarse__- Mi ducado no es muy grande, el invierno es horrible, es difícil cultivar la tierra, los tártaros no paran de atacar por el __nor__este, y __además__ está ese __niño__ que me encontré que..._

_-__Ay, por Dios, cállate, Liet. Sabes tan bien como yo por qué van a por ti -le había interrumpido-. Liet, deberías pensar en... convertirte al cristianismo y eso..._

_Eso ya le había dejado perplejo._

_- Estás de broma, ¿no? -debía de estarlo- No puedo pasar de MIS __creencias__. Además, ni siquiera me convence, __ese Dios__. Si deja a los Teutones hacer de las suyas, no debe de ser muy bueno que digamos._

_- ¡Hey, no digas esas cosas! -el polaco se había ofendido. Claro, era __SU__ Dios también- Liet, yo solo te aviso. La Orden Teutónica persigue a los paganos. __T__ú eres un pagano. Por favor, que no te alcancen.__¿Entendido? Tengo que irme._

_- __Entendido..._

_Y esa fue la última vez que vio a Polonia._

- ¿Aquí? ¿Lituania está aquí? -habló en alemán uno de los teutones- _Herr_, no es por llevarle la contraría, pero la noticia de que se encontraba en Kauen -vaya nombre le ponían a su querida Kaunas...- la recibimos hace cinco días, y esa lagartija apenas está dos en las ciudades por las que pasa...

Vaya, una lagartija. No era el peor mote.

- ¡Imbécil! ¡Esa rata no se ha movido de aquí! -rata. Este apodo si que le dolió- ¡La peste está invadiendo todo! ¡Seguro que se encuentra en esta casita, padeciendo la furia del Señor por no creer en él!

Siempre, siempre. Ese maldito fan de la religión persiguiéndole, así llevaba todos estos años. Hasta el más cortito se daba cuenta de que la epidemia la esparcían esas ratas asquerosas (de ahí que no le gustase el nombre). Otra cosa es que las hubiera enviado el Dios ese suyo. No debía de quererles mucho.

- ¿Pero por qué debería estar justo _aquí_?

- ¡¿Acaso tienes la cabeza hueca?! - "Por Dievas, tú sí que la tienes hueca" pensó, temiendo lo peor- ¡¿No lo has notado?! ¡Todos los condenados pueblerinos nos estaba intentando alejar de aquí! ¡Es obvio!

Dio tal golpe a la puerta que casi la tira abajo. Lituania pegó un rebote y se dio contra el techo del armario. Tubo que morderse la lengua para no gritar.

- ¿Y qué hacemos? -oyó al otro soldado.

- _Kesesesesesesese~_ -esa risa sonó más horrible que nunca. Le recordaba al siseo de una serpiente- Vosotros hacer lo que queráis, pero no me molestéis.

No. No. NO. Tenía que salir de allí, ¡¿Pero cómo?!

- ¡Kauen es nuestra! ¡¿Entendido, chicos?! -gritó el jefe de los teutones a los cuatro vientos, y sus soldados empezaron a rugir, eufóricos.

Dando las gracias a Laima por tal suerte, salió, aprovechando los gritos, del armario. Tenía que encontrar un escondite mejor en cuestión de segundos. La casa estaría rodeada, así que de nada le serviría salir por la ventana. Pero es que no había más, solo eran dos habitaciones.

Cruzó a la otra sala. Cuanto más lejos de la puerta mejor. Una fina estantería le dejó al alcance varios cuchillos. Se hizo con ellos.

Miró a su alrededor. Solo había una cama, esconderse debajo sería una tontería. Al final iba a tener que hacerle frente, pero esos cubiertos de hojalata no harían nada a la armadura de hierro que los teutones llevaban.

El portón de la entrada se empezó abrir. Dirigió su mirada hacía la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba.

No. Se la había dejado abierta.

- Lituania~

_Era un día normal. Llevaba más de una semana en Kaunas. Le habría gustado partir a los pocos días, pero la pandemia le hizo quedarse e intentar ayudar a los afectados. Esa una de las ciudades con más habitantes en todo el ducado, y por consiguiente, de las que más estaban sufriendo._

_Se dirigió al único comercio que se mantenía abierto a pesar de la hora y la situación, una humilde panadería ambulante._

_Cuando compró una barra de pan negro por un precio más que generoso, un señor, uno de los pocos soldados que quedaban sanos en Kaunas, le paró con gesto preocupado._

_- ¿Toris? -preguntó, inseguro._

_- El mismo -ya se había acostumbrado a que los soldados le parasen, eran los que le decían si todo iba bien o tenía que emigrar, o luchar, o nada._

_- Tengo malas noticias._

"_Cuando no" pensó con un suspiró._

_- Los Teutones vienen hacía aquí -anunció el soldado._

_- No... -se llevó una mano a la cara- Entonces partiré y..._

_- No me ha entendido. Vienen aquí. AQUÍ -enfatizó._

_- … -una idea le asaltó- ¿A Kaunas?_

_- Sí. Directamente a Kaunas. Estamos rodeados. Atacarán pronto. Creo que quieren tomar la ciudad._

_Dejó caer el pan al suelo._

_No podía ser posible, nunca había pasado eso. La Orden le seguía la pista, pero solo llegaban a acertar la región en la que estaba, o atacaban casualmente un pueblo vecino. Pero NUNCA habían acertado la ciudad. Cambiaba tan rápido de pueblo que hasta para él era difícil ubicarse._

_- ¿Qué hago? -se preguntó en voz alta, llevándose las manos a la cara- ¡¿Qué hago ahora?!_

_- Solo puede esconderse. No queda otra._

_- ¡¿Esconderme?! ¡¿Para que me atrapen?!_

_- ¡No puede luchar! ¡No hay armas! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos suficientes soldados para hacerles frente! -no sabía quién estaba más exasperado, él o el soldado- ¡Nos llevan asediando, atacando y torturando años! ¡Ya no nos queda apenas nada con lo que combatirlos!_

_En los ojos de ese hombre había la misma sombra que en el de los afectados por la plaga. La de los que saben que están condenados. No... No podía soportar esas miradas._

_- D-debe haber algo que yo..._

_- Escóndase -le interrumpió-. Si le atrapan, Kaunas no será el único sitio que estará perdido._

_Tuvo que admitirlo, el soldado tenía razón. La Orden Teutónica no tenía piedad con los paganos. Y él lo era, ya lo dijo Polonia. Gilbert debía de estar deseando que su sangre corriera._

_- ¿Por qué todo acaba saliendo mal...?_

Como una estatua, con un cuchillo en cada mano, vio como alguien entraba. Un niño, más o menos de su altura. Más o menos de su edad. Un niño que le infundía más miedo que toda la orden que representaba.

El chico se giró, y la sorpresa hizo que se le borrara la sonrisa.

Ojos rojos como rubís, clavados en él como agujas escarlatas.

Cabellera plateada, que en algún momento estuvo impoluta, pero que la batalla se había entreteñido con carmesí.

Túnica blanca que se fundía con otros colores y con algunos desgarros, pero que aun enseñaba la cruz negra característica. Una armadura de hierro sobresalía bajo la tela, casi intacta.

Espada de cinco kilos que empuñaba su mano derecha, a la que la luz de la luna le daba un brillo horriblemente mortífero. Estaba ensangrentada.

Y contra tal personaje estaba él, con una túnica marrón de cuero viejo y dos cuchillitos con los que no podría ni cortar un queso.

- Vaya -fue lo único que dijo Gilbert, mirándole de arriba abajo.

"Oh, no... Había decepcionado a la personificación de Los Caballeros Teutónicos del Hospital de Santa María de Jerusalén..." pensó con ironía.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el que los dos se miraron a los ojos, esperando a ver quién daba el primer paso. La tensión subía, mientras ambos evaluaban a su contrario. Obviamente, Lituania no tenía ni una oportunidad. Si derrotaba a Gilbert (algo que dudaba), había más de cien fuera para coger el relevo. Y eso si que no lo iba a soportar ni toda la cubertería de la casa.

El teutón se llevó la espada a la túnica y la limpió con tal parsimonia que hizo a Lituania estremecerse.

- Bueno -dejó su arma a punto-, por fin te encuentro.

Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

Antes de que dijera nada, supo que iba a comenzar.

- ¡Despídete de todo, Lituania!

De un salto se lanzó a por él.

_Corrió por las calles como alma que lleva el diablo. Ni cinco minutos habían pasado desde que recibió la noticia, que se disparó la voz de alarma._

_Un ataque por la entrada este, un ataque por la entrada sur... Por donde fuera, los caballeros empezaban a entrar. Las casas empezaban a arder. La gente empezaba a __gritar__._

_No había muchos soldados en Kaunas, pero el valor que mostraban era __inexplicable, __la desesperación de los que quieren caer con dignidad__. De alguna forma le llevaron a una casita, lejos del castillo de la ciudad, que sería lo primero en ser atacado. Estaba entre un montón de c__asitas iguales, completamente de madera._

_No era muy buena idea, sabiendo que La __O__rden podrían incendiarlo todo.__Pero era mejor que que le atraparan. El fuego era más piadoso._

_Acabó dentro de las muchas casas abandonada__s__, escondido __en__ una de las __un escaño de__un__ armario. Esperando__ que Dievas no le traicionara tras todos l__as súplicas__ que le había dedicado, que Laima le __diera__ suerte, y que Menuo le protegiese esa noche._

Lo primero que hizo fue sin duda lo mejor. Cerrar la puerta.

La espada de Gilbert atravesó la madera, pero su cabeza no. El golpe hizo eco por toda la habitación. Lituania intentó quitarle el arma, pero la agarraba demasiado fuerte y el tiempo volaba.

- ¡¿Qué te crees?! -el caballero sacó la espada del agujero que había hecho. En cuestión de segundos estaría dentro.

Definitivamente tenía que salir de allí.

Por la ventana era demasiado cantoso.

Miró al suelo. Claro. El suelo.

- ¡¿Dónde demonios estás?! -podía oírle, andando sobre su cabeza.

Se encogió en la esquina, entre sacos de harina. Ojalá no le encontrara. Aunque sería cuestión de minutos. Descubriría lo mismo que él, la apenas visible entrada al entresuelo de la casa que la familia había utilizado de despensa.

Era gracioso ver al albino dar vueltas por la habitación, atravesando la cama con su espada y abriendo todos los cajones y armarios.

- Maldita rata... -murmuraba una y otra vez.

Debió de pensar entonces que había salido por la ventana, y caminó hacia la salida de la habitación.

"Sí. sí. Por favor. Vete. Deja la casa. Deja Kaunas. Déjame en paz".

Como si hubiera oído sus pensamientos, se paró.

"No. no. no. Que te vayas."

Movió el pie izquierdo, pasando el peso de su cuerpo del talón a los dedos. El suelo rechinó.

"Venga. Vete. No hay nada. Solo son tablones de madera."

Se agachó e inspeccionó la incisión que había en el suelo y que formaba un rectángulo.

"No es una puerta. NO ES UNA PUERTA."

- _Kesesese..._ -murmuró, y de un tirón arrancó la entrada al entresuelo.

Una cabeza plateada y de ojos rojos brillantes se cruzaron con los suyos.

- ¿Jugando al escondite, Lituania?

Antes de que dijera nada más, el lituano salió de su escondite entre la harina.

El tiempo que tardó el teutón en bajar ahí lo usó para recorrerse todo el entresuelo de la casa, que carecía de paredes a excepción de las exteriores.

- ¡¿A dónde piensas huir, pagano?!

Obviamente, afuera. Sabía de sobra que si había una entrada al entresuelo en una habitación, la habría también en la otra. Encontró la entrada de la sala principal y uso la cabeza para abrirla, saliendo lo más rápido posible.

Si estuviera viendo un teatro, se hubiera reído de como conseguía esquivar al teutón. Por desgracia, esa era la vida real.

Tras perder unos valiosos segundos por no saber que hacer, salió por la puerta.

Fuera estaban, dispersados por aquí y por allá, caballeros Teutónicos. Cogían a rehenes, destrozaban lo que quedaba de algunas cabañas, prendían otras. No quería ni saber que harían con las personas que atrapaban.

La sorpresa de verle salir disparado de la caseta les había dejado congelados. Seguramente para muchos de los que estaban allí solo era un niño aterrado.

Justo cuando alguien reaccionaba, dando el primer paso, oyó la voz del albino, saliendo de la caseta a toda velocidad:

- ¡Ni os metáis! ¡Es mío!

No sonaba muy contento.

Ningún caballero se atrevió a meterse en la brutal carrera de ambas naciones. Lituania pasaba por encima de escombros, cuerpos y cenizas. Distinguió, en un hombre que habían clavado a una pared por el corazón, al soldado que le avisó de la llegada de La Orden.

"Aviso que llegó demasiado tarde" recordó amargamente.

Salieron de la ciudad y se internaron en un no muy frondoso bosque. El corazón de Lituania iba a mil por hora, y la adrenalina ya la tenía por las nubes. Los gritos de ira de Gilbert no le daban otra que seguir corriendo.

¿Hasta dónde podía llegar una nación corriendo si se lo proponía?

"No muy lejos" fue la respuesta que formuló su mente al cabo de unos minutos. Era extraño, por que normalmente aguantaba más, bastante más. Algo le estaba quitando energía, aunque no prestó mucha atención a esa sensación, el miedo a perder lo único que tenía le empujaba seguir.

Gilbert había acortado la distancia, y cada vez estaba más cerca. Antes eran veinte metros. Ahora eran diez. Tenía que hacer algo.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Cansado?! -al albino le sobraba energía- ¡Para de correr, Lituania! ¡No voy a hacerte naaaaaaada! _KESESESESESE_~

Le delataba la risa. A ese paso no lo contaba.

- _Prašome ... Laima ... padėti man prarasti jį ...* _-la voz se le atascaba en la garganta, pero consiguió pronunciar las palabras.

- ¡¿Qué dices, pagano?! ¡¿Rezando a esos incompetentes?! -sonó mucho más cerca que antes.

No. Le estaba alcanzando.

- _PRAŠOME ... LAIM-*_

De repente el suelo cedió. Un momento, el cielo estaba ahora abajo, la tierra arriba. Espera, ahora el cielo estaba de frente, pero llegó arriba, y bajó, y enfrente, y arriba...

Todo daba vueltas. No. Él estaba dando vueltas. Estaba cayendo por una pendiente. Algo le dio en la cabeza y le hizo saltar en el aire, para seguir rodando ladera abajo.

Que bien lo había hecho Laima. Si seguía así, no solo perdería al teutón, sino también la vida.

Un golpe en la pierna. Un crack en su brazo derecho. Su cuello se torció de la forma más pintoresca para volver a su posición normal con fuerza. En algún momento, todo paró. El cielo volvió a su sitio, la tierra la sentía debajo suya.

Se puso boca arriba, jadeando. Lo mejor es que ya no estaba corriendo, y seguro que ya _no _podría correr. Su pierna tenía una pinta muy rara. Esa forma de doblarse no era normal...

Escuchó atentamente. A parte de los ruidos del bosque, que tras su caída volvían a surgir, no había nada más. La noche le daba una seguridad extra, pero también le impedía ver. Solo podía servirse del oído.

Hizo un esfuerzo para sentarse. Su brazo derecho no tenía nada, el crack debió de hacerlo contra lo que se chocó. Su pierna era otro cantar. No podía dejarla así, descoyuntada.

- Tres, dos, uno... -susurró. Tras un tirón y un grito ahogado, la pierna volvió a su posición cotidiana.

Se apoyó en un troncó que tenía cerca. No veía al teutón por ninguna parte. De todas formas, ese pelo plateado no pasaría inadvertido a la luz de la luna. A lo mejor estaba a salvo. Si era así, lo único que tendría que hacer era buscar un sitio donde resguardarse y pasar la noche.

Se levantó y calibró hasta donde podría llegar. Con todos los golpes no muy lejos, además estaba algo mareado, y no solo de la caída, había algo...

Sintió una punzada de dolor en el brazo izquierdo.

Lo miró. Sangraba. Y mucho.

Le empezaron a entrar nauseas. Ahora, sin adrenalina, le vino todo el dolor de ese brutal corte, que le cruzaba el antebrazo de arriba a abajo. Seguramente se lo hizo la espada de Gilbert al cerrarle puerta. Pero con la tensión no había reparado en ello.

Ahora su parámetro de movimiento se reducía considerablemente. Si no encontraba algún sitio donde meterse, el frío acabaría con él. Si intentaba irse muy lejos, lo haría la fatiga. Si no encontraba algo con lo que parar la hemorragia, lo haría la herida.

Fue a dar el primer paso cuando oyó que algo ya los estaba dando. Al principio pensó en lobos, pero las pisadas eran pesadas y lentas, demasiado para un cánido.

Una persona.

No. Aún estaba allí.

Algo caminaba, acercándose lentamente. Suaves pisadas. Mortíferas pisadas. Sepulcrales pisadas. No podía localizar de dónde venían, hacían eco en las dos laderas del pequeño valle en el que se encontraba.

Esperaba que no fuera Gilbert. Que si lo fuera pasara de él. Que no le viera. Eso a lo mejor era posible, la oscuridad se cernía sobre el bosque como un manto. Una fría niebla cubría el suelo, dando una sensación de tiniebla apenas soportable.

Clavó su mirada en una dirección. A su derecha. Dos puntos rojos y brillantes. Empezó a temblar con fuerza. La perdida de sangre le estaba empezando a afectar de verdad, y su corazón latiendo con fuerza solo contribuía a que más sangre saliera.

Gilbert ya no sonreía. Por los golpes, él tampoco se esperaba el desnivel. Le miró con odio y cansancio. Una pequeña sonrisa de victoria se formó en su rostro.

- Has dado mucha diversión, pagano. Pero se te ha acabado la suerte.

- Eso... parece. -tenía la garganta seca.

- Para acabar así, podrías haberte dejado atrapar desde el principio. Imbécil. -río.

- Pero para acabar igual... prefiero ponértelo más difícil. -esbozó una sonrisa amarga.

- _Ja_.* Y lo has hecho -se pasó una mano por el hombro, quitándose tierra de la capa-. Pero si te hubieras dejado antes...

- … _A lo mejor_ me habrías dejado vivir, ¿verdad? -le cortó.

- _Kesesese~ _¡Exacto! -rió con fuerza, y esbozó una sonrisa aun más oscura- El gran yo puede perdonar. Hasta cierto punto -puso la espada en su barbilla y la elevó, como si observara sus facciones-. Agh, que pena, serías un criado excelente... -pareció pensar algo- ¿Sabes qué? Estoy enfadado, pero si te rindes ahora mismo, prometes una completa sumisión de tus gentes y de ti ante mí, y dejas de ser una rata pagana... Te dejaré ser el criado del asombroso yo, Lituania.

Que bien barajaba sus cartas Gilbert.

- Lo siento -señaló al cielo-, pero la gran Laima se enfadaría -explicó, como si fuera obvio.

La respuesta, como no pudo ser de otra forma, sacó a Gilbert de sus casillas. De una patada le mando dos metros en el aire, y cayó sobre una roca. Su sien empezó a sangrar.

- ¡No eres nada asombrosos, Lituania! -dio un par de pasos hacia él- ¡Solo eres una rata! ¡¿Y sabes como tiene que estar las ratas?! -levantó la espada, dispuesto a darle el golpe final.

Lituania ni siquiera era consciente de lo que pasaba. Todo se estaba volviendo exageradamente negro. Solo podía pensar en una cosa.

Hacía demasiado frío.

- ¡Muertas!

-oOo-

Todo estaba oscuro. Aterradoramente oscuro. Pero no quería irse de esa oscuridad. Bueno, sí quería, pero se estaba... cómodo.

Por desgracia no parecía ser él el que decidiera que hacer.

Empezó a sentir su cuerpo, el frío y el cansancio. El brazo izquierdo le dolía horrores. Sus párpados pesaban más que nunca. Y alguien debía de estar pasándoselo bomba dando martillazos dentro de su cabeza. Ya echaba de menos esa oscuridad tan cómoda.

Se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba vivo.

Pero Gilbert le había matado.

"No, haz memoria, Lituania. Gilbert _te iba_ a matar."

Pero no lo había conseguido. Algo lo había impedido.

¿El qué?

Tal vez si probaba a abrir los ojos...

Lentamente abrió uno. Unos troncos le tapaban las vista del cielo. Abrió el otro. Durante unos segundo estuvo viendo doble, pero al final estaba seguro de que ahí había tres troncos y no seis.

Hacía frío, mucho frío (cosas del invierno), pero ya era de día. Giró la cabeza y vio su brazo vendado con pieles. Seguro que si no hubiera sido un país no lo contaba.

Se intentó levantar, pero el hombrecito que le martilleaba dio un buen golpe.

- _Šūdas_...* -murmuró, llevándose el brazo bueno (aunnque no mucho) a la cabeza.

Tras un esfuerzo sobre humano se incorporó y se apoyó en un muro de nieve que tenía detrás. Alguien había hecho una especie de cueva, con una profundida de un metro y poco. Pero, ¿Quién?

- ¿Gilbert...? -se atrevió a preguntar. La verdad es que sería una soberana tontería que le hubiera salvado el teutón, sería algo así como "Venga, te he intentado matar, pero ahora veamos si puedo curarte, Kesesesesese". Tenía tan poco sentido que incluso podía ser verdad.

Pero la realidad le sorprendió. Una cabeza de niño pequeño asomó por la entrada de la cueva. Llevaba un papaja en la cabeza y un abrigo raído y agujereado, más una bufanda vieja y rosada. Le reconoció no por su vestimenta, sino por su enorme nariz.

- Hey, ¿tú no eres...? -le señaló, completamente liado. Ese era... el niño que se encontró por pura casualidad.

El chiquillo sonrió. Era una sonrisa muy, muy infantil. Hubiera quedado muy macabra si fuera más mayor.

- Hola~ -saludó, sentándose en la entrada de la cueva.

- ¿Qué haces tan... tan al oeste? -preguntó. Era cierto, ese niño era como él, pero se había ido tan al báltico que se había metido en_ su_ ducado.

- Tártaros -respondió sin variar su expresión-. ¿Y tú tan al norte?

- Teutones -suspiró. El de ojos violetas empezó a reírse-. No tiene gracia.

- Pero es que nos ha pasado lo mismo, es curiosos, _da?_

"¿Da? ¿Qué demonios era _da_?"

- Y... ¿cómo me has encontrado? -fue al grano- ¿Qué ha sido de Gilbert? ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Yo iba andando. Y os vi. Estabas en apuros, _da?_ -claro. _D__a_- Así que quise ayudarte.

- Vaya, gracias... ¿Qué pasó con Gilbert...?

- ¿El albino? No te preocupes, el General Zima se ha encargado de él -había algo oscuro tras esas palabras. Ese niño ya no parecía tan majo.

Sin atreverse a indagar sobre quién sería el tal Zima, se levantó con ayuda de la pared. Salió al exterior, junto al niño, y miró a su alrededor.

- ¿Dónde estamos?

- Te salvé cerca de una ciudad. Pero salía humo de allí y se oía a gente gritando, así que me alejé. Pero hubiera sido divertido ver que pasaba -el humor de ese niño no paraba de sorprenderle-. ¿Dónde está tu perro?

Lituania se giró, sin entender.

- ¿Qué perro?

- El que tenías cuando te conocí. Era muy bonito, ¿dónde está?

- Ah, mi perro... -por fin recordó. Suspiró con tristeza- Lo dejé a cargo de una familia cuando empecé a viajar por mi ducado -más tarde le dijeron que la aldea de la familia había sido atacada por los teutones unos días después de su partida. Pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo el niño-. ¿Entonces estamos más al noroeste? -volvió al tema.

- Mucho más. -al chico no pareció importarle.

Al noroeste. Al noroeste de Kaunas estaba Šiauliai. Y no mucho más, algunas aldeas. Quizá lo mejor que podría hacer es viajar a allí e informar de la situación de Kaunas. Sí, eso era mejor que estar cerca de los teutones.

- ¿No has visto a nadie por aquí? -se giró al otro, que amplió su sonrisa.

- A ti~

- _Už dievas meilės...* _-se llevó una mano a la cara- ¿Aparte? Y no me digas Gilbert -añadió tras un momento.

- ¡Juju! ¡Me has pillado! -rió, tan tranquilo- Vi a alguien, hace muy poco. Un niño llorando que gritaba "Lietuvaaa... Lietuvaaa...*". Iba en un caballito con mucho pelo. Era gracioso que estuvieras tan cerca y no te encontrara.

Sí, divertidísimo. "Un niño llorón preguntando por mí... Tiene que ser Livonia*". Livonia, era perfecto que estuviese allí. Seguramente la noticia del ataque a Kaunas había llegado hasta él y había tenido el valor de ir a buscarle.

Tenía la cabeza destrozada, estaba magullado y el brazo izquierdo ni lo podía mover, pero era su oportunidad. Si él otro estaba cerca, tendría que aprovechar. Además tenía un caballo, ¡un caballo! Le vendría de perlas.

- ¿Por dónde se fue? -salió de la cueva y se hizo un bastón con una rama. Tal y como tenía la cabeza podía acabar cayendo de nuevo.

- Por allí -el otro señaló hacía su izquierda, a la nevada ladera-. ¿Ya te vas? -sonaba triste.

- Debo hacerlo -al menos si no quería que le atraparan-. De verdad, muchas gracias por salvarme, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

- Tranquilo. -el chico le quitó importancia- Ya me lo pagarás.

Si hubiera recapacitado sobre el significado de esa frase, Lituania no habría sonreído.

- Mejor, no quiero tener deudas. -levantó la mano a modo de despedida- ¡Que Dievas te proteja, ...! -cayó en que no sabía el nombre del niño, y él sí- ¿Cual es tú n-

- No. Todavía no. Cuando sea grande te lo diré. Y seremos amigos, _da?_

Asintió. Confuso. La última vez dijo algo parecido. Podrían ser amigos ya mismo, ¿qué problemas tenía?

Bajó la ladera, mirando de vez en cuando a la cueva. Pero el chiquillo ya había desaparecido. Era raro, un personaje bastante enigmático. Pero no tenía razones para pensar mal de él cuando le había salvado, así que siguió su camino.

Ya en el valle, encontró a Livonia.

Había escapado de la ciudad. De Gilbert. De los teutones.

¿Por cuánto tiempo le sonreiría la suerte?

* * *

**¡Fin! ¡Espero que os haya gustado! Traducciones:**

_***Dievas saugo mae, Dievas apsauguti... **_**- "Dievas, protégeme, Dievas, protégelos..." en lituano.**

***_Prašome Dievas, prašome neranda man … -_ "Por favor Dievas, que no me encuentren..." en lituano.**

*** ****_Prašome, o ne jiems... - _"Por favor, que no sean ellos" en lituano.**

*******_Herr - _"Señor" en alemán (¡novedaaaad!)**

******* _Šūdas šūdas šūdas šūdas__... - _"Mierda mierda mierda mierda..." en lituano. Lo siento por los que creía que sudaba xD**

******* _Prašome ... Laima ... padėti man prarasti jį ..._****_ - _"Por favor... Laima... ayúdame a despistarlo..." en lituano.**

*********** _PRA_********ŠOME... LAIM -******** "POR FAVOR... LAIM-" en lituano.**

*************************** _Šūdas... - _"Mierda..." por quinta vez, en lituano.**

******************* _Ja. - _"Sí" en alemán. No era momento de reírse de Lituania.**

******************* _Už dievas meilės... - _"Por el amor de Dievas..." en lituano.**

******************* Lietuva... Lietuva... - "Lituania... Lituania..." en letón. En lituano se pronuncia igual, Lietuva (por eso Polonia le suele llamar_ Liet_), pero en este caso es letón. Seguro segurísimo.**

******************* _Livonia_ - Livonia era un estado que ocupaba el actual sur de Estonia y Letonia. Dado que ocuapaba más territorio de Letonia que de Estonia, Livonia es aquí Letonia con otro nombre.**

******************¡Esas han sido muchas traducciones para un one-shoot! Pero es que me encanta escribir en otros idiomas :3 Ahora una aclaración histórica:**

******************Esta historia está basada en los continuos ataques que sufría Kaunas debido a los caballeros teutones. Si ya Polonia demandaba que La Orden Teutónica le estaba quitando tierras aun siendo católico, ni se cortaron con Lituania. Kaunas fue atacada y controlada por la orden hasta 1404. La de La Orden y Lituania es una historia de continuas peleas. No se llevaban muy bien, hasta el mismo Himaruya dedica un capítulo a esto.**

******************Los tártaros, por cierto, era un grupo que venía de Oriente y llegó hasta la actual Rusia Europea, Ucrania, Bielorrusia, Rumania, Bulgaría, Bálticos... Más o menos. No eran un pueblo muy agresivo, pero si que hizo bastantes masacres en un principio (y en un final).**

******************Sobre Dioses y demás, Lituania era por ese tiempo pagano. El Papa coronó al rey Mindaugas en 1253 y se fue, sin cristianizar el ducado ni nada. Por cierto, 1256 es el año en el que Lituania "nace" según Hetalia. Solo son 3 añitos, pero supongo que Himaruya y Wikipedia tendrán que rendir cuentas. Volviendo a la religión, Dievas era el mayor dios del paganismo lituano, y a la hora de cristianizar el país, usaron el mismo nombre para referirse al Dios cristiano. El resto de dioses, quitando a Velnias (que pasó a ser Satán), no sobrevivieron a la reforma.**

******************Laima era diosa del destino y de la suerte. Al nacer un niño Laima, o un grupo de Laimas (depende de la versión), decidían su destino. Podían discutir entre ellas mucho sobre el tema, pero una vez que se toma la decisión de qué iba a ser del bebé, nadie podía cambiarlo, ni ella(s) misma(s).**

******************Menuo era la Luna, y un hijo de Dievas.**

******************¡Y esto es todo! Si queréis saber más de Lituania, adelante! ¡Es un país asombroso! A mi me gusta especialmente su historia, su rebeldía en La URSS y su lucha por la independencia (parece que hablo de USA), os invito a leer.**

******************Ciao! ¡Se aceptan reviews, dinero, donaciones (dinero), y sugerencias y correciones, pero sobretodo OPINIONES!**

******************Make pasta, not war!**


End file.
